Souvenirs
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Castiel se souvenait, les yeux clos et le dos tout contre le mur d'un motel miteux, d'une époque lointaine - Anna, Uriel, ses frères. Le Paradis tout entier...


Ouais, je poste à la chaîne. Léger Destiel, écrit pour l'anniversaire d'un pote. Oui, j'aime les "légers"

* * *

><p>Castiel s'est assit à même le sol, le dos tout contre le mur miteux d'un motel miteux qui, pour compléter cette triste panoplie, se trouve au bord d'une route miteuse et désertique. En face de l'Ange en perdition, deux lits pour les humains sur lesquels il tente tant bien que mal de veiller. Lui n'a pas besoin de dormir, il est un Agent du Destin, après tout – était, plutôt. Sur le sol, un amas sanguinolent de plumes détachées, sa Grâce qui s'écoule lentement, presque goutte à goutte. Bientôt, il ne sera rien de plus qu'un humain, il n'aura plus la force de les épauler. Car qu'est-il, sans la puissance du Ciel ? Qu'est-il, sans la présence de ses frères et sœurs ?<p>

Dans ces moments de doutes, ses yeux – ceux de son véhicule – se ferment doucement. Bercé par la respiration régulière de l'Homme Vertueux – son frère est plus loin, mais l'Ange ne sait exactement où l'énochien sur ses côtes l'empêchent de le localiser. Il retient un bruit rauque qui ressemblerait à un grognement – il se laisse aller, plonge au fond de sa vieille mémoire. Car, même si Dean semble l'oublier un peu trop souvent, Castiel est une entité âgée de plusieurs millénaires qui a vu ses ancêtres alors qu'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires poissons qui sortaient péniblement de l'eau.

Il se remémore le Paradis à cette douce époque. Celle où la Garnison, composée à peine d'une dizaine, douzaine de membres, était soudée dans un seul but. Celle où Uriel se trouvait être encore l'Ange le plus drôle de l'unité, si ce n'est du Paradis tout entier. Mais n'ayant pas conversé plus que cela avec ses semblables, Castiel ne trouva jamais de réponse à cette question qu'il n'avait jamais formulée à voix haute.

Un bref sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Jimmy Novak, mélange savant de tristesse et d'une douce nostalgie. Uriel resta l'Ange initiateur de la blague sur la chèvre. Plus drôle en _énochien_. Oui, à bien y penser, qu'importe les autres, Uriel était le plus drôle du Paradis.

Il se rappelle ensuite Anna. Particulièrement des traits de son véhicule, de la chevelure orangée dont elle était pourvue, cascade d'aurore sur les épaules de l'humaine qui avait acceptée d'être son réceptacle. Ses mots, sa voix et ces millénaires passés avec elle, sous ses ordres. Il la respectait, l'admirait même, d'une certaine manière. Elle lui manque, quand il y pense. Mais Castiel ne s'attarde pas trop sur ce douloureux souvenir.

Le fil de ses pensées ruisselle, comme la Grâce qui s'étale sur le sol, semblable à une flaque de sang. Il ne peut soigner cette plaie qui dévore sa nature elle-même, qui ne laissera derrière elle qu'un infirme bon à être jeter.

Parfois, il craint que la décadence ne lui fasse perdre l'amitié des frères Winchester. Quand il ne servira plus à rien, pourquoi voudraient-ils encore de lui ?

Il songe ensuite aux deux Archanges, dont la bataille va rayer de la surface du globe la moitié, si ce n'est le trois quart des Hommes, si personne n'arrête la machine en place. Mais les rouages de cette dernière semblent si énormes, prêts à tout dévaster sur leur passage. Et Castiel se sent écrasé, piétiné. Il connait, finalement, peu de choses aux sujets de ses deux aînés, si ce n'est qu'ils ont été très proches, qu'ils s'adoraient. Si ce n'est que le départ de Lucifer a été une grande source de souffrance pour l'actuel régent du Paradis.

Comme il ne sait que peu de choses à propos de son ennemi, à bien y songer. L'Etoile du Matin a trahit sa famille, c'est un fait. Mais parfois, Castiel regarde l'Humanité. Et malgré son affection pour cette dernière, sa loyauté envers les frères Winchester, l'Ange arrive à comprendre son aîné.

L'Etoile du Matin, le Porteur de Lumière, le Second Archange, favori de Dieu, Satan, le Diable, tant d'autres surnoms, n'était-il pas l'Ange le plus beau et le plus adoré des Sept Cieux ?

Et plus les secondes passent, plus Castiel se perd dans les souvenirs au sujet de sa famille, plus le cœur de Jimmy Novak – et le Déchu s'en veut, s'en veut de se servir de ce corps pour ceci. Pauvre croyant que voilà, cet homme ne lui avait pas donné accès à son corps pour cela, à l'origine. Et Castiel sait. C'est comme si l'humain était attaché à une comète. – se serre, bat vite, le fait souffrir.

Tandis que ses traits se serrent, se crispent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte – enfermé dans cette enveloppe charnelle, il commence à adopter quelques tics, quelques gestuelles par moment, si rares cependant. Alors une main, forte, solide, qu'il connait bien, se pose sur son épaule, la serre.

Il ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer un regard qu'il a sans doute trop apprécié pour son propre bien. Regard à qui il voue une admiration sans borne qu'il ne doit qu'à son Créature, regard de la personne pour qui il a tout cédé. Tout abandonné.

« Hé, ça va Cass ? T'as pas l'air des masses bien.

-Si, ne t'en fait pas. »

Mensonge à l'état pur. Tant pis.

« Bon, si tu le dis. J'ai la dalle. Tu viens ? J'vais acheter une tarte. Si je demande à Sam de le faire, il va encore oublier. »

Et la main serre la sienne, l'aide à se redresser. Alors Castiel chasse de son esprit les souvenirs d'avant.

Parce qu'il a une nouvelle famille, maintenant.


End file.
